Origins
by ChibiConfettiQueen
Summary: First part of a series. Takes place about thirteen years before the film. Anna Pollard and her cousin Rob leave their hometown of Norfolk, Virginia due to a tiff with the local high society. Persuaded to move south to a different colony, it turns out that


Wow, here it is. The tale I've been blabbering about for past 7 months (scheming about for nearly 10) yet never let anyone read a bit of it until now. Dun-dun-DUN!

A/N about this Chappie:

I like this chapter. I wrote it quite literally in 3 nights (all between 10pm-1am) which is actually surprisingly good for me. I hope I'll be able to keep up that nice little track record, though my plot bunnies might not always agree with me. :P Yet hopefully with Christmas vacation finally upon us, I'll be able to get more written soon.

Yet if I don't, Keira will probably hurt me… (don't hurt me Keira!!!) Anyway, this chappie starts off with a little tiff but is quite humorous later on. Feel free to send me any questions you may have and I'll do my best clear it up within the next chappie or so.Ta-ta!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own… Ah, phooey. Forget it. This isn't relevant for the first few chappies anyway… TBC…

* * *

**  
Chapter 1.**

"Anna." Rob called, the door shutting noisily behind him. "Do you mind explaining this?"

She looked up as he entered. Setting down a bowl in which she had been mixing something, she wiped her hands off on her apron taking the note from Rob's outstretched hand.

"It was given to me by Mrs. Wellsworth herself, and she seemed very upset about this." He explained.

Unfolding the note she began to read it. It quickly became apparent that it was nothing but a big, long, and 'politely formal' accusation. She had to force herself to calm her quickly-rising anger.

"You don't actually this is true do you?" Rob merely looked at her.

"Is it?" He asked.

"Rob she's a lying thief who's hated me since the day I was born. Do you really think this is how it is?" He took the note back and sighed.

"Anna, I'm afraid you just might have gotten yourself into trouble a few too many times." Crumpling up the note in his hand, he tossed the offending notice into the fire. Watching it solemnly as it burned.

"She's _at least_ twice his age. Did you really expect for it to work out? Besides, they can't truly do that can they?" She came over to stand by her cousin.

"Technically they can."

"But we've been here for years!" She protested.

"It doesn't matter. And tangling with the affairs of the wealthier side of society isn't going to help us either. It sounds as if she has her way about things, you'll be on trial quicker than you can blink."

"And for what? Just being close to someone?" Rob didn't answer right away.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Anna snatched up the bowl and thoroughly pulverized whatever she had been mashing.

"Anna, most people generally stop whatever they have been doing after they've been dunked in the river for it."

"_Most_. But that's generally because they're afraid of water and don't know how to swim. Besides, they've done that to me more than once."

"Because you keep stepping out of line!"

"According to whose rules? Edith's and her little tune that she makes the whole town dance to? Clayton is a nice, kind, gentle young man that deserves better than to be in the clutches of the old witch."

"Anna!"

"Don't you 'Anna' me. I'm just saying what's on my mind and believe me! There are a lot worse things I could say about that woman right now! But I won't, tomorrow's Sunday. But if it wasn't…!" She turned, shaking her fist in the air to no one in particular, going over to the hearth where a kettle was bubbling furiously. Occasional sounds of sizzling and a cloud of steam rose up from the fire and hot coals beneath it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to finish making."

Rob watched his cousin work for a few minutes before heading out to the barn to do the evening chores. A hint of thunder rolled across the horizon over the Atlantic. It was going to be a long evening.

The next morning Anna awoke sleepily, a gray twilight barely seeping in thru the windows. Poking her nose out from underneath the blankets, she peered over at the hearth. Only to mentally curse herself. She had let the coals go out again.

Hearing a light snoring, she looked towards the sound. She saw it was Rob on the other side of the room in his cot. He rarely ever snored. But it was pretty funny when he did.

She shivered, tucking her cold nose back under the covers. That fire was not going to be easy to get started again.

Cringing as her feet his the cold floor, she hung a light sheet on a rope suspended from two walls adjacent to each other wherein the corner was her own bed. Forming a makeshift curtain.

Snatching the clothes she had laid out the night before, she quickly changed into them and out of her nightgown. The heavy material was cold against her skin, but it was thick and would work well to fend off the cool, autumn air.

Working quickly, within a few minutes she had a warm blaze going, heat pouring out of the small hearth. The small one-room house would be warm in just a matter of minutes.

Taking the curtain back down, she packed it away and straitened her bed out before going about fixing breakfast.

Within the hour, Rob had also woken up, got dressed, and soon both of them were sitting at a small table enjoying a hot breakfast that consisted of a few boiled eggs, some fried potatoes, and a bit of toast with a pinch of jam.

"Good cookin'." Rob commented between bites.

"Why thank you." Anna smiled back. "I've only been doing this _every_ morning for the past five years…"

"Has it really been that long already?"

Anna could only mumble a 'yes' being he had caught her with a mouthful. They laughed.

Making short work of what was left of their breakfast, they set about fetching their wraps.

"So Anna," Rob started as he finished buttoning up his jacket "what's the quote for today?"

"For today? Let me check." Finishing wrapping herself up in a shawl, she picked up a well-worn copy of Shakespeare's plays, putting her finger down randomly on whatever page it happened to open to.

"Rob peered over her shoulder. "Julius Caesar: 'Veni, vidi, vici." Rob pondered it for a second.

"I came, I saw, I conquered."

"Well that's interesting." She commented.

Rob smirked at his cousin. "I bet you did."

She scowled at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…" He tried to wave it off with his hand but it didn't help him too much in hiding his grin.

Exiting the house, Anna shut the door behind them as Rob grabbed their two horses, which were tethered nearby.

"Rob?!" Anna persisted.

"Nope, sorry Anna. I can't say a word."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both." He grinned.

"Brat." Anna grumbled before swinging up onto her horse.

"Hey, no swearing on Sunday." Rob teased, following suit.

"That wasn't a swear… but if you really wanted me to I could probably think of one." She grinned slyly.

"No, I think I'll pass."

Leaving the clearing that surrounded their house, they began to follow a well-worn path thru the surrounding woods that led to the town. The woods were alive with an array of colors. Reds, yellows, browns, and greens covered the branching canopy above them as a few early fallen leaves crunched softly under their horses' steps.

They passed several minutes in silence. Just enjoying the scenery around them. Every so often a random bird would sing amongst the tree limbs.

"So, remind me again why this Edith/Clayton situation is so horrible again?"

"She's old enough to be his _mother_…" Rob looked at her skeptically.

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is. 38 and 22? 16 years? I think she's old enough…

"Well… I suppose… but seriously, 16?"

"It's possible."

"True enough, but why do you care?"

She looked at him incredulously.

"Well if you can't figure it out I'm certainly not going to pop your ignorant bubble of bliss." Rob could only chuckle at her.

"Wait… how did you find out how old she was?"

Anna grinned like a cheshire cat. "I have my sources."

"I'm sure you do."

Entering into the edge of town, they still had a long hill to descend before they would reach the church. Numerous small wagons and the like littered the yard in front of it. The last few people just arriving.

"We should hurry up if we want to get there on time." Rob urged his horse into a trot, Anna soon followed suit to keep pace.

"Personally I could care less."

"Anna there's enough rumors about you flying around town as it is. We don't need to add to them."

"Well who else is going to stir up a little excitement around here?"

As they neared the large wooden building, Anna ignored some of the disapproving looks she received from a few of the older women of the town. No doubt displeased with the fact that she was riding _astride_ on a horse, let alone other things.

Stiff-necks.

Both dismounting, Rob re-tethered the horses while Anna waited for him, watching the group of older women with a wary eye.

"I'll bet you a whole dollar that they're just waiting for me to do something so they can come up with another rumor."

"Anna, quit being so paranoid. Besides, you're not supposed to gamble on Sunday." She leveled a glare at his back which was currently facing her.

"Well they are! Just look at them." He did, before shaking his head and motioning that they go inside.

"You're overreacting."

"That's what the rest of the world said about Noah, and look what happened to them!" Rob only sighed, not having much else he could do.

As they neared the door, Rob briefly held out his arm in front Anna, causing her to stop.

"Oh and Anna?" He spoke, having remembered something.

"What?" She asked, somewhat dreading in the back of her mind the next few hours to come.

"If you're going to say something bad behind Edith's back again, this time, please make sure she can't hear you."

* * *

Gah! One whole chapter!!! is still in shock Oh well, wow. Five pages. feels so proud of herself

Normally I never get that far in three days (typed no less!) so actually this is pretty good for me.

I hope I haven't confused you any, and if I have let me know! I'll be sure to get rid of any confusion you might have about Rob/Anna/Edith/Clayton or whoever else I might bring into the story the best I can. So… let me know what you think!!!

Well, until the next chappie have a Merry Christmas (and if you could send me a little present known as a review that would be great! ) soo…R&R!!! -passes out plot bunny shaped cookies to all who review- Enjoy! Buen provencho!


End file.
